Various methods and systems exist for diagnosing medical conditions. However, many of these diagnostic systems and methods require that the subject person meet with a doctor or other health care professional to either carry out the diagnostic method or interpret the data obtained from the diagnostic system or method. Such diagnostic systems and methods are unsatisfactory because many people dislike meeting and/or consulting with doctors or other health care professionals for diagnosis. This results in many people receiving inadequate or no treatment, thereby resulting in a worsening of the medical condition and/or additional harm to the person. For obvious reasons, this is undesirable.
Additionally, many existing diagnostic methods and systems are either very complicated to use or are expensive. Thus, these diagnostic systems and methods result in a large percentage of the population going untreated. Still, other diagnostic systems and methods are unreliable.
While diagnostic systems and methods that are purely computer based have become more popular, computer based diagnostic systems require that the user both have a computer and be aware of the diagnostic software. A further drawback of such computer based systems is that they tend to be expensive and require a working knowledge of the software and its functionality.
One particular area that has seen an increase in either misdiagnosis or failure of patients to seek diagnosis is that of headaches. Migraine, tension-type headaches, and other types of headache-based medical conditions often go undiagnosed because most primary care physicians do not have the expertise in diagnosing these conditions. Additionally, many people do not want to seek professional attention for a medical condition for which they are uncertain of having.